The New Squad, A Story of New Arrivals
by Rangasaur
Summary: This story is a pilot in a series I plan on writing. Don't like it? Tell me and I will start a new. Like it? Tell me please! But anyway the summary x3. This story is set after the events of Soul Eater Season 1, but it sort of splits into a new universe where all the student become teachers. It is about a new batch of arrivals ready to begin there adventure at the DWMA :D Thanks!


**The New Squad**

**By ~Rangasaur~**

**Disclaimer: This is sort of a work in progress, I may update it and write more stories with these characters. Enjoy my "Masterpiece" x3**

It was a hot summer's day across the desert to Death City. The Bus had just arrived from picking up the last of its students across the globe so they may enter into the DWMA as the new batch of misters and weapons. It was blazing with heat as it always is in Death City. The kids all walked through the city watching all the friendly faces and eventually seeing the DWMA Academy. All the kids were sorted into rows, weapons at the front and misters at the back.

"Now kids, today we will sort you all out into groups," Said Maka-Sensei to the rows of young boys and girls. "Now this process is very important," Soul-Sensei said to the kids, "This will be the most important decision of your lives!" Some of the kids started to shift around, it's a worrying thing to have to make a life changing decision at the age of 13. "We will know give you the rest of the day to socialise with your fellow class mates!" Said Maka, some of the kids eyes widened, "The most important thing your partner and you must have is friendship, the usually format for a team is girl boy, but we won't keep you from choosing otherwise, so go!"

All the students broke the formation of their lines as they followed the two teachers into the main hall where a party of sorts has been setup." Recent testing at the DWMA find that such a relaxed event helps the kids find friends easier," Whispered Maka into Souls ear. "But hell, I love watching them nervous as hell; it's always the ones that are shy at first that make the best partners for some reason," The main hall was setup so some music was playing but not too loud as the main point of the exercise was for them to socialise.

The hall was setup to be in a daggy sort of party fashion, but no one really cared they were too busy finding partners and friends. All the kids had formed little circles every now and again some darting around to other circles. It was pretty obvious the circles that had been formed, the jocks and the cheerleaders found each other very quickly; all the boys had pretty much picked up a girl straight away. The nerd group was the next to form, but it was really two circles, boys and girls, every now and again someone glancing over at the other genders circle, trying to find a partner. Then the Goths, dressed in all black, not really talking just staring blankly, but somehow they sorted things out. Then at last there was the, well it was the left overs, people that really didn't fit in.

In the circle there wasn't many people, 7 if my memory serves me correctly. 4 boys and 3 girls, the girls were definitely more outgoing then the boys, dear god yes. The three of them all looking somewhat similar yet, you couldn't figure why. Maybe it was the hair, but three there was, first was Maya, Maka- sensei's daughter, a mister of course, light blue hair, she wore glasses but they were quite small. Maya always knew she was going to be at the DWMA so she knew a lot more than the other kids, so she was telling them everything she knew.

The next girl was Sarah, she would occasionally crack a joke but besides from that she didn't make much input. She looked as if she was a bit of a slob, stained singlet, cargo shorts, and unkempt hair. But I'm sure she has her reasons. I hope.

Then there was Ella, she was in the limbo between the nerd group and the jock group as she knew a lot but you could easily tell she was quite athletic. She had the physic of an amazon but she would only talk when constantly asking questions.

Then there were the boys. First there were the twins, Saul and Paul. They wore matching clothes and matching hair. You would not be able to tell them apart, it was a godsend they did not have the taste in hair dye. One bright red hair, the other dark purple. Both had a thing for black but where too happy for the Goths. Then there was Michael. This guy was a mystery. At the age of 13 he was wearing a trench coat and aviators, definitely ahead of his age. You could tell he was the type that would kill you if he thought he could get away with it. Then Ming, bald head, apparently came from the mountain regions of Tibet. Said he grew up in a monastery, mastery of hand to hand to hand combat.

As soon as Sarah heard hand to hand combat, her eyes widened. "What a coincidence!" She yelled. "Look at this!" As she said this she started to glow, it was at this point it was obvious she was a weapon. After she finished the transformation she had seemed to disappear. "Down hear assholes!" She cried out, it had appeared she was a pair of brass spiked knuckles. "If you would allow me I would very much like to wield you as a mister" Said Ming. Sarah agreed and in no time Ming was practising some punches.

"What about you two?" Said Maya asking the twins. They looked at each other and with a quick glow transformed into a pair of double headed axes. "Not really my style," Whispered Mike. "I need something a little more… Long range," With this Ella stood up in a hurry; she placed one hand straight up in the air, the other pointing to the floor, once more a glow and then the transformation. "OH DEAR GOD I WANT IT, I WANT IT," Screamed Mike. Ella had turned into something that couldn't decide whether it was a rocket launcher of a sniper rifle. "I mean, yeah want to be my partner, yeah," The girls giggled and Ming joined in on the laughter.

This left Maya and the twins, "Hmmm, I wanted to wield a scythe like my mother but if I could wield you guys as axes would be, well… Badass!" She said bending down to the twins. As if rehearsed they both said "Ok,"

There were some screams in some of the groups, then they felt what was a breeze of wind rush past them. But all the windows and doors were closed? Then in the middle of the room, in the middle of the room materialised a figure. He had spikey blue hair with black tattoos across his face. "STUDENTS!" He screamed. "I AM BLACK STAR, THE MAN WHO HAS SURPASSED GOD!" There was a mixture of gasping and laughter at the sign of him. A sword that he was holding transformed into a woman.

"Sorry about this kids," She said with a little hint of embarrassment. "But would you mind following us as there seems to be a little, problem" Suddenly there was screaming and yelling, all the kids despite her instructions started to stampede.

The only people that were left were Mayas group. Even Black star had run off after them. "So what do we do know?" Asked Ming "We do the only thing worth doing," Said mike as he turned the safety off on Ella. "We go find that problem, and take care of it," Before Maya could exhibit her mother's worrying nature, both Mike and Ming had run outside of the main hall and out into the courtyard of the DWMA.

As Maya had run outside she caught up with both Ming and Mike looking up into the sky with the blankest look on their faces, as she looked up she saw with great dismay here mother in the air with Soul in weapon form fighting what looked like a witch! "We have to do something!" Called Sarah. "Quick Mike! Fire me," Before she could finish saying don't forget about the kick, Mike had fired the massive Rocket Rifle right into the witch, but also Maka! On contact with the pair the rocket had caused a huge cloud to appear. When it passed on the only one left was, that witch! All the children got into some sort of stance that showed this witch that they were ready, but in reality they were all but ready.

The witch hopped off her broom and floated down to in front of the barely ready teens. "Aw now isn't that cute!" she said with a devilish grin on her face. "Do the little babies want to play with the witch?" "Fuck off!" Yelled Sarah from her iron knuckle form. A look of despair came over Ming; he was rethinking his choice of partner, but now was not the time. With a great leap forward with no expectance Maya came from the witch's right flank, with a twirl as she swung both her axes. The witch gave no time for a follow up attack; she blew out of her mouth a giant fireball, and with a great blazing heat she got Maya in the attack.

Maya fell to the floor paralysed. The look on Mikes face said it all he began to pound the witch with bullets the size and weight of rockets. One after another Boom, boom, boom! The raining of shells was enough to make some go deaf. The shells were actually making an effect on her. As Ming when to try and get some strikes in when she was quick as she spat out another of her fireballs, Ming this time frozen and fell to the ground.

Mike felt absolute despair at this moment; he felt his heart race as the witch walked closer and closer. She started to giggle as she walked she started to charge up another one of these fireballs, but as she was doing so he noticed it looked more like a pumpkin. "BLAIR," Came a voice girl's voice yelling, "YOU CAN STOP NOW" The voice was coming from Maka-Sensei! "Sorry 'bout that," Said the Witch Blair. The others Mike and Maya coming out of their paralysis got up. "I knew you had it in you Maya!" said Maka hugging her daughter. All the others started to form a group around the two. "What the hell was all this?" Asked Ming, Maka explained how each year they would find there star team by conducting a test such as this. "I knew you could do it Pumpkin," Said Soul as she joined in on the hug. The entire group started laughing.

So this is the story of the formation of our newest Alpha squad. I have great planes for such a team; hopefully it will serve us well.

-Death the Kid

P.S. Why do I still keep the Kid part of my name? Must change that…


End file.
